huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Grainne
Grainne is a contestant from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Grainne started Survivor: Kaôh Rōng on the blue Chan Loh tribe. She formed an alliance early on with Courtney W. and Dre. Needing a fourth number, she approached outsider Felix, where he agreed and increased their numbers. When Chan Loh lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance wanted to get rid of J'Tia. Later in the day however, Felix approached Grainne in the hopes of getting advice from her. He was conflicted about what alliance to be loyal to and Grainne told him to follow his heart. She then went and told her alliance about how wishy washy Felix was being, adding to his untrustworthiness. At tribal council, Felix voted with Grainne for J'Tia, but her alliance flipped on the plan and blindsided Felix. The alliance of three now had power in the tribe, but was not tested again as Gondol won the next two immunity challenges and was spared with a sudden evacuation on Day 11. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred and Grainne remained on Chan Loh with J'Tia. They were joined by Gondol members Courtney N. and Inda and To Tang members Isaiah, Paisley and Naya. Since the To Tang trio had the numbers, they excluded Grainne. She then gravitated towards Courtney and India, where J'Tia now was the swing vote. Grainne convinced her to join the girls alliance. At tribal council, Grainne voted for Naya, the To Tang trio voted for India and J'Tia voted alone for Isaiah. With a tied vote, Grainne pleaded for J'Tia's vote and she agreed, voting out Naya. Chan Loh lost the next challenge, and the girls wanted to vote out Isaiah. However, when India heard that her name was being thrown around, she openly showed her idol at tribal council. This scared the To Tang pair, who whispered to Grainne about blindsiding J'Tia. She weighed up the options and thought it was the best idea. At tribal, J'Tia voted for India but Grainne and the rest of the tribe unanimously voted her out. At this point, the tribes merged. Grainne, Courtney and India were still aligned with each other, but needed more people for the numbers. Chris and Sasha, who was close to Courtney and India before the switch, were in the minority at the switch and returned to them at the merge. The Chan Loh trio wanted to get rid of their rivals, Isaiah and Paisley, and told the boys at the vote. At tribal council, Grainne voted with her alliance and made Paisley the first member of the jury. Following the vote, the minority alliance members went into turmoil, allowing the majority to fly under the radar. Giving Sasha and Chris a say this vote, the alliance of five voted out Astrid. Grainne's alliance soon went through some changes as Sasha and Chris flipped to the minority. However, her alliance regained power once again when Grainne convinced Dre and William to flip and make a huge move. Having another alliance of five now, they made a power move by voting out Chris. The Chan Loh girls were sitting pretty on the tribe because the others were trying to target each other. However, Sasha made a plot to get rid of Grainne and needed Dre and William's help. Known for being a super social person, she convinced the pair to tell her about the plan and at tribal council, Grainne and her alliance voted out Sasha. The amount of effort Grainne put into her relationship with Dre and William was for nothing at this point as they flipped on the Chan Loh girls. Courtney however hatched a plan with her alliance. At tribal, she played her idol. Dre also played her idol but it was unsuccessful because the Chan Loh girls voted for William. On a tribe of six, the girls now had the potential to at least make another tie. Grainne and her allies voted for Dre, but the rest of the tribe voted for Courtney N. At the revote, Grainne convinced Isaiah to get rid of Dre and she was made the next member of the jury. Realising he'd been tricked, Isaiah didn't want to work with the Chan Loh girls anymore. It didn't matter anyway because when he couldn't win the next challenge, Grainne and the girls voted him out. Courtney W. was the only obstacle in allowing the girls to get to the Final Three together. He didn't win the final immunity challenge and despite pleading to Grainne, she wanted to prove her loyalty and voted him out. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury praised some of Grainne's social plays, but felt that it wasn't strong enough compared to India's game as a whole. In the end, Grainne was given the title of Runner-Up with Courtney after both receiving zero of eight votes. Voting History Trivia *Grainne was the highest ranking member of the Chan Loh tribe. *Grainne is one of seven finalists who voted correctly at every single Tribal Council they attended. Other finalists include Jaclyn, Cody, Crimson, Gail, Adam and fellow Kaôh Rōng finalist, Courtney. Category:Survivor: Kaôh Rōng Castaways